Fall to pieces
by allycatsworld
Summary: OneShot. Forced to face a terrible fate. To live forever after all that's importantto her has long since died. See what she is forced to endure and for how long she must. Angst Drama Tragedy


One- Shot

Angst/ Drama

Inspired by : Fall to Pieces- Velvet Revolver & What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts

Do not own Inuyasha

Keitoto- Key-toe-toe

--- means switch from present to memory or memory to present

Fall to Pieces

----

It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
I've grown old  
I fall to pieces,I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

A woman who appeared no older than 25 wandered of the smooth grass of Keitoto cemetery. She had a loose faded black sweater on with the hood up and loose faded blue jeans. Her shoulders where hunched and her head down. Her feet were quiet, as if she wasn't touching the ground at all. Her hands, folded inside a large pocket on the front of the sweater where clasping something inside of them.

As she made her way further down the cemetery she raised her head slowly as if she was re-living something that had happened in her past something dark and terrible. Stopping at a grave sight at the end of lot she knelt down on her knees in front of the tomb. Raising her hand she pushed the hood off of her head and brushed her bangs back. Her brown eyes shimmering with un-shed tears. Upon her sweater the name Kagome Higurashi was written in small curvy printing over her left breast.

She brought the tips of her fingers to her mouth and kissed them before slowly moving them to the tomb stone and brushing them against the smooth service of the rock. Her fingers trailed down the tomb stone to the freshly mowed green grass. Putting her hand on her lap she pulled out her other hand to join it. The small item clasped earlier in her hand rested on top of her lap.

" It should have been me. I should have made you stay that little bit longer that you wanted and gone out myself. I should have done what I wantd done. I'm so sorry." Kagome bit back a sob as it rose in her throat. She remembered the day as though she had lived it yesterday.

---

She had been in their new kitchen, in their new house, on their new street, under their new name. She had wanted to make something different for dinner but did not have the time to go out and get the ingredients she needed. She was trying to do laundry, clean up a bit, and un-pack some of their last boxes. " Hunny, can you go to the store and get me some things."

" Not now hun. I'll go in a hour or so." A man sitting on the couch that was in the liviing attached to the kitchen playing with a little boy around 5 years old.

" Hunny, please I need the things for tonight's dinner. And if I don't start it with in the hour it will not be ready in time." She said using her cute voice that always won him over. She hoped today would be no different.

" Not now. In a few minutes okay?" He said absently to busy playing with his child.

" I need the things now though! Please you can bring Miroku with you. He would like that." She said starting to get angry that he wouldn't go get the things she needed and her cute voice didn't work.

" Fine. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Miroku come on. I'm going to take you to the grocery store with me." The man said his voice upset when talking to Kagome but happy and gentle when he spoke to his son.

" YaY! Mommy! Daddy is taking me out with him! YaY!" Miroku exclaimed. He ran over and gave Kagome a big hug and a kiss on the lips. " I love you mommy!"

" Well I love you to baby." She said giving him another kiss. " Make sure you keep your eyes on your father. Don't want him getting lost." She joked.

" Mmmkay mommy! Bye!" He called then ran to the door to get his shoes on then outside.

" Thank you hunny." Kagome said looking at her husband.

He didn't say anything but came over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and smiled. " I'll punish you later."

Kagome smiled. " I love you."

" Dido. See you soon."

---

A tear ran slowly down her face as she remembered that day. Her eyes downcast she started to fiddle with the item in her hand.

---

" Hello. Is this Kagome Higurashi?" A voice said quickly and professionally.

" Yes it is. How can I help you?"

" Is your husband Mr. Higurashi?"

" Yes, why what's wrong?" She said getting frantic she watched the shows where the nurse calls to tell you that her husband is dead or dying. She prayed that this wasn't it.

" We need you to come to the hospital. Your husband and a little boy are injured."

" You mean my son. My husband and my son. Oh Gods. Oh no." She cried out frantically.

" Mrs. Higurashi! Calm down and please come to the hospital." The voice said.

" Okay I am on my way."

---

Kagome blinked. " It's been so long. I miss you love. I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me." 

Kagome brought her hands up to the tomb stone as she remebered the horrible day when her world died.

---

Kagome speed down the road not carring for speed limits. As she drove to get to the hospital she passed by a blocked off road that they travelled to get to the grocery store. Slowing down until she stopped she looked out the mirror and saw what she thought was her husbands car. Taking off her seat belt she tore open the door and rushed out of the car.

She ran until she was at the yellow tape that marked the road as close. Stepping under it she ran to the car that looked familliar.

" Oh no" She whispered.

" Miss you can't be here." A police officer reported as he walked towards her.

" Oh no." She repeated

" Miss? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

" What happened? What happened here?" She whispered the words almost dying on her lips.

" I am not allowed to tell you what happened miss. " He said his voice flat.

" Thats my husbands car! What happened!" She yelled nervous and scared of what she might or might not find out.

The officer glanced around, making sure no other officer was around to over hear him tell her what happened.

" I was turning the corner on to this street when it happened. A car was speeding down the road when it suddenly veered off to the other side of the road. When the other car tried to turn out of the way the speeding car smashed into the drivers side of the other vehicle. The force of the hit was so hard it forced the car to roll."

Kagome just starred at the officer. The only thoughts in her head about her husband and son. " I have to go to the hospital." She said and ran to her car and drove off as quickly as possible.

Upon entering she ran to the front desk and told them that she was the wife of Mr. Higurashi and the little boy was their son.

" Miss you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. Your husband and child are in the emergency room right now."

Kagome stood stunned. She had a feeling that this was not going to turn out good. The woman at the front desk sounded so grim that she could almost feel that it was not going well.

---

Kagome moved closer to the tomb stone her hands still touching it and laid her head against the cold smooth surface of it.

---

" Who would have known love. After centuries of battles and wars against so many." Kagome voice cracked and she fought back tears. " A car would take you away. " A sob burst from her throat and tears streamed down her face as they did everyday.

" Mrs. Higurashi?" A man in a long white jacket with short white hair and glasses on asked coming into the waiting room.

" Yes?" She asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. She felt how swollen they were and knew she looked terrible but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to know that her husband and son where alive and well.

" Can you come with me. We have to talk." The doctor said with a frown. Of all the things he hated this was at the top of the list.

Kagome got up and followed him out into the empty hall. After shutting the door to the waitng room the doctor turned towards her.

" I am sorry Mrs. Higurashi but your son." He paused.

" What about my son." She demanded almost yelling as she felt fear grip her and her throat constricted.

" He didn't make it. I'm very sorry Mrs. Higurashi."

" No! He couldn't he was only 5 years old. No!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. " He was fine earlier fine. No!"

" I'm sorry miss, but when the car rolled the impact from the ground hitting him through the roof and forcing him into the booster seat caused head damage. He was breathing when he came in but soon stopped we could not get him to breath. " He said his voice laced with saddness. It was always hardest when it was a child.

" Let me see him."

" Mam I am afraid that I can't do that."

" You must. He is my son and I want to see him. Dead or alive. Please. I have to see him. Please." She begged more tears coming to her eyes.

" Okay, but first. Your husband. He is stable right now, but he may not stay that way long. I would suggest seeing him first. He was calling for you."

" It didn't work. My holy powers they where no good. I tried love, I really did."

Kagome burst into her husbands room. She saw him laying on the bed, tubes full of who knows what where attached to him and his eyes were closed.

" Sessho! Please, please wake up!." She begged as she grabbed his hand and broguht it to her forehead.

" Kagome?" He whispered, his voice coarse and scratchy.

" Yes "

" I love you. I love you so much."

" I love you to Sessho. Darling you are going to be fine." She whispered back. He looked at her and she leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She felt his breathing stop as they seperated.

" Sessho? SESSHOMARU!" she screamed. " No, not you to. No love no. You can't." She begged. She stretched her hand over his chest and focused all her energy into her hands. A pink light started to come from them as she tried to heal him.

" Nothing's happening! No! Sesshomaru! You can't leave, we've been through to much. No you can't I love you to much to leave me. No." She cried and begged.

A doctor came running, hearing her scream out the patients name.

" Mrs. Higurashi can you please the room." He said as he called for some nurses to come and help him try to revive him.

Kagome nodded stiffly and left the room tears running down her face.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

She walked back to the front desk and asked where her son was. Telling her that she had permission to see him. The nurse told Kaogme the room and Kaogme left to go find it.

When Kagome entered the room her breathe caught. Her son was covered in scraches from glass and and gravel. He looked terrible. Rushing over to him she once again tried to use her holy powers to heal him, but once again it didn't work.

" Why? Why are my powers failing me now!" She cried to herself. SHe layed her head on her sons chest and cried. She had lost everything. Everything in one moment.

---

" I've grown old in my mind. I want to die, so I can be with you love. I want to see you. I miss you so much. I haven't been myself, I no longer paint. I can't. I finished the one of you and our beautiful son but then I put my paintbrush down for good. I can't cook our favourite foods anymore. With out you two to enjoy it, it's not right. I dream of you all the time. I miss you love. I miss you son. I miss you so much. I'm so alone. No one can understand." Kagome sighed.

She missed them, missed them so much that she woke up angry when she dreamt of them. It was a reminder of what she no longer had. In her mind she saw their son grow and marry and have kids. She saw her and Sesshomaru with many more kids. Or as he called them pups. She saw them grow accustom to their surrondings as the stayed the same and the rest of the world evolved. She finally saw herself die alone a million years from now. Still at this gravestone.

" I look at the photo album we had just created the night before you two were taken. It always reminds me of how you look, how you felt, how you smelt. I haven't changed the answering machine. Afraid that if I do, I willl forget how your voice sounds. I can't. I can't throw away your shoes. In fear that I will forget how hard you worked to by us the shoes. How much money it cost for you to get them made for your size of feet. I can't clear your room. Afraid that if I move your toys and clothes. I will never remeber what you looked like before you left." She held in a sob as she spoke.

" Sessho. I was making us a special dinner. Something to celebrate over us all moving successfully into our new house. It hurts to look around and picturing you sitting there playing with our son. I lost the baby that night. I was so stressed that I had a miscarriage. I will never have anything to hold on to that will be a part of us both."

---

Kagome drove to her home and ran upstairs to her room, hoping beyond hope that it was really just her imagination working over time.

When she got back to her house she fell onto the couch and cried. After nearly an hour of sobbing and yelling for her Sesshomaru and Miroku to come back she called her mother to tell her what happened. Mrs. Higurashi was over in less than 15 minutes; consoling her daughter as she sobbed onto her shoulder. Her mother had taken care of all the funeral arragments while Kagome took control of Sesshomaru's business.

Kagome cried during the wake and the funeral ceromony and cried on her way home. She cried when she fell asleep for the first time with out Sesshomaru there to hold her and stroke her hair.

---

Kagome moved away from the tomb and took the item that she had placed on the ground when she moved to lay her face and hands against the tomb and placed it in the center on the grass.

" One day my loves I will be with you. I will hug you both. Kiss you both. I will smile at you and not your memory. Until then loves. I will not love another not have another child. No one will come close to taking your places in my heart."

She kissed the tomb this time with her lips and stood to get up. Placing her hood back on her head she whispered a last good-bye taking a look at her item. It was a small frame with a picture of her, Sesshomaru and Miroku smiling on Christmas morning. Turning from the grave she slowly and quietly made her way out of the cemetery that had been named after Sesshomaru's original last name. Their last names changing every 60 to 70 years when the 1800 came around. When demons had found a way to appear human so that they could not be hunted and killed by humans.

---

Centuries passed and Kagome was still alone and still visiting the tomb every day. She was finally back to the name Higurashi. The last one they had shared, but in this day in age. Last names did not matter. The earth was dead. Over come by pollution and destruction. It was almost as if everyone was back in the feudal era. The oldest a human would live was 40 and when they were 40 they looked to be around the age 70. There was no grass except for the Keitoto cemetery, which she had bought to preserve.

The earth was lifeless and dead. Violence was everywhere and she only hoped that someday soon it would take her. She wanted nothing more than to be with her love Sesshomaru and son Miroku. She would be happy if she were to die at the grave where her husband and son were. She would eventually be with them.

Kagome knew though, that just as she watched her family die and just as she watched the world die, she would have to watch the world come to life again, start from scratch and she would still be there. To re-live everything.

Kagome went home that night and wrote about her life. Praying that this past would not relive its self. She wrote of how being the miko mated to the most powerful inu-demon Sesshomaru had granted her a never-ending life to match his and allowed her to give pure-blood pups. She wrote of how they meet, befriended each other and fell in love. She wrote of how they both ruled Japan in the Feudal Era. She wrote that because she was a miko she would never die of anything of natural causes, such as age or cancer. Like her mother, father, and brother had.

She closed the note with how Sesshomaru and Miroku died. She wrote what year it was and what year it was presently. She wrote that if someone ever found this, she had finally been murdered or killed by something else somehow and that she hoped that no one would ever have to endure her pain.

As the world started anew, Kagome was still there. She became known as the travelling miko. Finally as she was living through another Fuedal Era she was in a battle with a man known as Naraku with some companions and it cost her. While she managed to kill Naraku he also managed to kill her. As she died she gave the letter that she had written so long ago to them so they would know who she was and what she was. She gave the note to the monk who had the same name as her son Miroku, a Slayer who she had loved as a sister Sango, a half-demon named Inuyasha who still acted like a child, and a small kit named Shippo.

On her dying breath she told them she loved them like family and one day, she would see them again but now she was going to see her husband and son who she had lost so long ago.

--

The End...Review plese and tell me if it was any good. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I re-read it many times but you never know, a strangers eye catches mistakes the writter doesn't. I will also be posting this on A Single Spark when the sites works again.

allycatsworld


End file.
